This proposal plans for acquisition of three ABI model 373 "stretch" sequencers (at $110,000 as quoted) and a robotic sequencing sample preparation system such as the ABI Catalyst robot $85,000 (balance to be met from other sources). This equipment will provide a low-cost, highly efficient facility for nine investigators in the Laboratory of Genetics at the University of Wisconsin, Madison. This proposal will couple the research sequencing requirements of the individual investigators with the large scale E. coli genome sequencing project being carried out in the department. The research samples will be sequenced on a priority basis while full time efficient usage of the instruments will be guaranteed by the huge background demand generated by the genome projects.